


On A Roll

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Songs that inspire me to write this [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Plans For The Future, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: The nogitsune appears in Stiles's life again, with one sole purpose, feeds of the chaos that the pack Hale - Mcall will receive in the future, but with one exception, that will help Stiles to see who are his true enemies-------Now you're just another one of my problemsBecause you got out of handWe won't survive
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Songs that inspire me to write this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206290
Kudos: 8





	On A Roll

The nogitsune appears in Stiles's life again, with one sole purpose, feeds of the chaos that the pack Hale - Mcall will receive in the future, but with one exception, that will help Stiles to see who are his true enemies

****

Slightly based on this song

Oh honey, I'll do anything for you  
Oh honey, just tell me what you want me to  
Oh honey, kiss me up against the wall  
Oh honey, don't think anything, just have it all

Yeah, I can't take it, so don't you fake it  
I know your love's my destiny  
Yeah, I can't take take it, please demonstrate it  
'Cause I'm going down in history

Hey, yeah whoa-ho, I'm on a roll  
Ridin' so high, achieving my goals  
Hey, yeah whoa-ho, I'm on a roll  
Ridin' so high, achieving my goals

I'm stoked on ambition and verve  
I'm gonna get what I deserve  
So full of ambition and verve  
I'm gonna get what I deserve

Oh honey, let's get in through the door  
Oh honey, not concerned who sees us ripping up the floor  
Oh honey, we'll go dancing wherever you choose  
Oh honey, you know we just can't lose

Yeah, I can't take it, so don't you fake it  
I know your love's my destiny  
Yeah, I can't take take it, please demonstrate it  
'Cause I'm going down in history

Hey, yeah whoa-ho, I'm on a roll  
Ridin' so high, achieving my goals  
Hey, yeah whoa-ho, I'm on a roll  
Ridin' so high, achieving my goals

I'm stoked on ambition and verve  
I'm gonna get what I deserve  
So full of ambition and verve  
I'm gonna get what I deserve


End file.
